Cutie Panther
Cutie Panther is a song from BiBi's second single. BiBi is a mini idol unit under μ’s; the group consists of Nishikino Maki, Ayase Eli, and Yazawa Nico. It was released on July 24, 2013. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' #Cutie Panther # #Cutie Panther (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # Videos PV Video by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Tsukamae chau! Doko ni iru no? Muri yo muri yo doko ni itatte muri yo Tsukamae chau! Dare to iru no? Dameyo dameyo watashi igai wa dameyo Amai yo amai sonna soubi ja Nige rareru wake nai janai ka Nerai o tsukete hisoka ni haigo kara I love you watashi no koto o suki ni naru hazu I love you soko ni seigi ga aru no Hi, hi! (Nando mo iwa seru tsumorina no?) Oya oya Hi, hi! (Teikou surunara shite goran!) i ga ito Waga mamada to shitteru keredo Watashi no hou ga uwa te na you nee Tsumetai kotoba yasashii shisen emono wa… kimida yo! Cutie Panther watashi doko demo iku yo Kimi no kimi no kokoro nusunde miseru yo Cutie Panther watashi doko demo iku yo Kimi no kimi no kokoro o hanasanai Atsui yo atsui ai no ruuru wa Yabura reru tame aru nda yo Zurui wana e to izanau hohoemi wa I miss you suki no seidashi warukunai desho I miss you sore ga juudo no koi yo Hi, hi (zettai subete o itadaku yo?) Oya oya Hi, hi (hankou surunara shite goran!) Tegowai Itsuwari datte utagau yori mo Watashi no koto shinjite mite yo Yasashii kotoba tsumetai shisen emono wa… kimida yo! Cutie Panther kimi no hitomi ga hoshii Watashi kitto kitto nusunde miseru yo Cutie Panther kimi no hitomi ga hoshī Watashi kitto subayaku nogasanai Hi, hi! (Nando mo iwa seru tsumorina no?) Oya oya Hi, hi! (Teikou surunara shite goran!) I ga ito Waga mamada to shitteru keredo Watashi no hou ga uwa te na you ne Tsumetai kotoba yasashī shisen emono wa… kimida yo! Cutie Panther watashi doko demo iku yo Kimi no kimi no kokoro nusunde miseru yo Cutie Panther watashi doko demo iku yo Kimi no kimi no kokoro o hanasanai Tsukamae chau! Doko ni iru no? Muri yo muri yo doko ni itatte muri yo Tsukamae chau! Dare to iru no? Dameyo dameyo watashi igai wa dameyo Tsukamae chau! Doko ni iru no? Muri yo muri yo doko ni itatte muri yo Tsukamae chau! Dare to iru no? Dameyo dameyo watashi igai wa dameyo |-| Kanji= 捕まえちゃう! (どこにいるの? ムリよムリよ どこにいたってムリよ) 捕まえちゃう! (だれといるの? ダメよダメよ わたし以外はダメよ) 甘いよ甘い そんな装備じゃ 逃げられるわけ無いじゃないか 狙いをつけて密かに背後から I love you 私のことを好きになるはず I love you そこに正義があるの Hi,hi!(何度も言わせるつもりなの?)おやおや Hi,hi!(抵抗するならしてごらん!)いがいと 我が儘だと知ってるけれど 私の方が上手(うわて)なようね 冷たい言葉 優しい視線 獲物は…君だよ! Cutie Panther 私どこでも行くよ 君の君の心盗んでみせるよ Cutie Panther 私どこでも行くよ 君の君の心を離さない 熱いよ熱い 愛のルールは 破られるため在るんだよ ずるい罠へと誘(いざな)う微笑みは I miss you 好きのせいだし悪くないでしょ I miss you それが重度の恋よ Hi,hi(絶対全てをいただくよ?)おやおや Hi,hi(反抗するならしてごらん!)てごわい 偽りだって疑うよりも 私の事信じてみてよ 優しい言葉 冷たい視線 獲物は…君だよ! Cutie Panther 君の瞳が欲しい 私きっときっと盗んでみせるよ Cutie Panther 君の瞳が欲しい 私きっと素早く逃さない Hi,hi!(何度も言わせるつもりなの?)おやおや Hi,hi!(抵抗するならしてごらん!)いがいと 我が儘だと知ってるけれど 私の方が上手(うわて)なようね 冷たい言葉 優しい視線 獲物は…君だよ! Cutie Panther 私どこでも行くよ 君の君の心盗んでみせるよ Cutie Panther 私どこでも行くよ 君の君の心を離さない 捕まえちゃう! (どこにいるの? ムリよムリよ どこにいたってムリよ) 捕まえちゃう! (だれといるの? ダメよダメよ わたし以外はダメよ) 捕まえちゃう! (どこにいるの? ムリよムリよ どこにいたってムリよ) 捕まえちゃう! (だれといるの? ダメよダメよ わたし以外はダメよ) |-| English= I'm gonna get you! Where are you? There's no point, there's no point! Wherever you go, there's no point in running I'm gonna get you! Who are you with? That's no good, that's no good! You can't be with anyone but me So, so naive― With tools like that, There's no way you'll be able to escape I'm secretly setting my sights on you from behind I love you! You're supposed to fall in love with me I love you! That's the right thing to do Hi, Hi! (How many times are you planning on making me say it?) Oh, oh my... Hi, Hi! (If you're gonna resist, let me watch you try!) What a surprise I know I'm being selfish But the more skilled one is me Cold words... A kind gaze... My prey is you! I'm a cutie panther, following you wherever you go I'll steal your heart away, just you watch I'm a cutie panther, following you wherever you go I won't, I won't let go of your heart It's really hot. The rules of love I'm certain they were made to be broken My smile lures you towards my sly trap I miss you! It's 'cause I love you, it's not my fault I miss you! That's what serious love is Hi, Hi! (Will I get absolutely everything?) Oh, oh my... Hi, Hi! (If you're gonna resist, let me watch you try!) You're so stubborn Instead of doubting, thinking it's fake, try believing in me Kind words... A cold gaze... My prey is you! I'm a cutie panther, want your eyes to be on me I'll steal your heart away, just you watch I'm a cutie panther, want your eyes to be on me I definitely won't let you get loose Hi, Hi! (How many times are you going to say it?) Oh my god Hi, Hi! (Don't try to resist it!) What a surprise I know I'm being selfish But the more skilled one is me Cold words... A kind gaze... My prey is you! I'm a cutie panther, following you wherever you go I'll steal your heart away, just you watch I'm a cutie panther, following you wherever you go I won't, I won't let go of your heart I'm gonna get you! Where are you? There's no point, there's no point! Wherever you go, there's no point in running I'm gonna get you! Who are you with? That's no good, that's no good! You can't be with anyone but me I'm gonna get you! Where are you? There's no point, there's no point! Wherever you go, there's no point in running I'm gonna get you! Who are you with? That's no good, that's no good! You can't be with anyone but me Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:BiBi Category:Mini Idol Albums Category:Nishikino Maki Category:Ayase Eli Category:Yazawa Nico